


Before the Big Game

by tptigger



Category: Parker Lewis Can't Lose
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life fic before the big game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Big Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Characters and situations were created by Robert Lloyd Lewis and Clyde Phillips and are owned by Sony. (I only own DVDs.) No copyright infringement is intended.

"Ready for the big game, sirs?" Jerry asked, shifting the backpack on his shoulders and slinging an arm around Parker and Mikey.

Mikey shoved him, gently, so as not to disturb the backpack. "Jerry, will you quit calling me sir."

"Really, Mr. Randall I don't..."

"Jerr, seriously, cut it out," Parker added.

"Yeah man, you're thirty and my kid's godfather for pete's sake," Mikey added.

"Uncle Jerry, Uncle Parker," as if on cue, the seven year old bundle of trouble ran from where he had been hanging onto his mother's hand. Parker barely managed to scoop him up before he could collide with Jerry.

"Careful, there, Jimmy," Parker said. "You don't want to wake up Mikey Parker, do you?" he asked, pointing at Jerry's son who was sleeping soundly in the baby backpack.

"No, Uncle Parker but look at the flagpole," Jimmy replied.

"Underwear?" Mikey said. "Seriously, underwear? What is this school coming to?"

Parker sighed. "All those computers, *cell phones*. Imagine what we could do."

"What could you do, Uncle Parker?" Jimmy asked, eyes lighting up.

"Careful, there, Park," Mikey said. "Remember, I'm the one who has to clean up the mess."

Parker just laughed, regaling his nephew with a few of his finer ideas.


End file.
